


Nesting on the Enterprise

by Auduna_Druitt



Series: Sun, Moon, and Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O dynamic, Accidental Knotting, Anxious Daddy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Nesting Omega, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, spotted dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: Leonard and Jim and their girl settle in together on the ship. Things go smoothly until that one away mission and Jim is left with a desperate Omega...





	1. Chapter 1

Jim and Leonard had a mission. A long one. Five years exploring deep space, meeting new races, introducing new planets to the Federation. 

Five years.

Sixty months. 

One thousand eight hundred and twenty five days, give or take a couple. 

That was longer than either of them wanted to be away from her. Jim pulled some strings and when the day came to ship out she was right there with them. They settled her into her room before heading to the bridge, both of them knew the risks of bringing her on board but they couldn’t leave her behind. Leonard staying behind with her was also out of the question, he wasn’t about to let Jim go off without him. 

They quickly settled into the routine of the ship. She had access to most of the ship and was able to stay with Leonard in the medbay during any emergency situations, which thankful were few in the first months of the mission. While Leonard was occupied in the medbay, Jim would make sure he was available to keep her company after his shift. They snuggled on the couch and watched videos while eating popcorn. It was their time together. Something that was just them. 

When Leonard wasn’t in the medbay, he spent his evenings settled between his two favorite people. He tried to split his nights evenly between them which was made easier by the bathroom that connected the two rooms. Things went smoothly until a year into the mission. Leonard and a medical team beamed down to a planet in need of assistance with a potential pandemic. Jim paced the bridge before moving to his ready room. He hated sending Leonard down there without knowing exactly what they were facing. He should be down there with him…but Spock had disagreed and Leonard put his foot down. 

Jim always did have a hard time arguing with him. He may not have always acknowledged  that Leonard was right but he knew it. Of course that didn’t stop him from doing what he wanted anyway but this time Jim couldn’t do that. He’d made a promise to Leonard, and it was one he intended to keep. His comm chirped and he flipped it open. “Kirk here.”

_“Captain we have received word from Doctor McCoy. He is in need of more supplies but believes that it should take no more than three days to get the situation under control.”_

“Send the supplies he needs and keep me apprised of the situation. I’ll be in my quarters.”

_“Yes Captain.”_

He flipped the comm closed and sighed. Now all he had to do was tell her. Stepping out of his ready room and into the lift he hit the button for deck five. “Maybe she’s asleep already…maybe I won’t have to tell her until tomorrow…” The doors opened and he shook his head as he headed off down the hall toward their shared quarters. The door opened before he was all the way down the hall. She leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms. 

“When were you going to tell me?”

He slowed and shook his head. “I wanted to but he insisted….”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Jim.”

“I know. I didn’t believe it either.”

He stepped past her and into his quarters, “Still want to watch a video?”

She shrugged and followed him over to the couch. “Are you going to tell me whats going on?”

“Promise you won’t hurt me?”

She smirked at him and punched his arm playfully. “No promises.”

He grabbed a blanket and passed it to her while he grabbed the big bowl of popcorn and settled in beside her. “He’s trying to help the people of this planet. It’s something that has been spreading around for the last week or so. The government is afraid that it will spread and they can’t treat it.”

She spread the blanket over them and leaned against him. “How long will he be gone for?”

“He thinks he can get it under control in three days. Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. He takes better care of himself than I do you know.”

She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder as he started the video. He put an arm around her and smiled. That had gone better than he had expected.

Two days later Jim and Spock sat at the desk in his ready room talking to Leonard over the open comm channel.

_“Things are looking better down here. We should be able to leave some supplies with them and let them take it from here.”_

“That’s great news Bones.”

_“There is a bit of a hitch in the plan though Jim.”_

“What is it?”

_“They won’t let us leave until we’ve been quarantined for a few days.”_

Jim looked over at Spock. “Is there anything we can do?”

_“It’s not a big deal Jim. I would probably do the same if I was them. They’re just afraid we’ll spread it and they don’t want to risk it.”_

“How long exactly are we talking?”

_“We’ve been here two days with no sign of illness, incubation period is pretty short, no more than three or four days.”_

The next couple of nights were spent sleeping on the couch in his ready room for only a couple hours at a time. He didn’t like it. The chance of any of them coming down with it were pretty slim but knowing that didn’t help. He wanted Leonard back…he needed Leonard back. He needed to feel his arms around him, needed him to hold him close, needed him to tell him everything would be okay. 

On the third day of waiting Jim’s comm chirped and he grabbed it and flipped it open. “Bones?!”

_“Sorry Captain.”_

He sighed and sat back in his chair. “It’s okay. What can I do for you Kels?”

_“Well I was just wondering if (Y/N) was feeling alright?”_

“What makes you ask that?”

_“We haven’t seen her since breakfast yesterday. She usually meets us in the mornings but she didn’t show today.”_

“Did you try her comm?”

_“Yes sir, she didn’t answer.”_

“Thank you for letting me know Kels, I’ll go check on her.”

He flipped the comm closed and headed to the turbo lift. Something must be wrong if she wasn’t answering her comm. She always answered her comm. Jim made his way from the turbolift to the door of her quarters. The whole hallway smelled like her. He keyed in the code and the door slid open. 

The room was a mess. He couldn’t decide which metaphor Leonard would use to describe the room, either a tornado had been through or bomb had gone off. Either way it wasn’t like her to leave her quarters such a mess. He picked up a shirt and looked around the room. “Sunshine? You here?”

The closet doors were open and everything in them had been pulled out. Funny thing was that the only clothes he could see were hers, none of Leonard’s clothes were there. He hit the button next to the bathroom door and walked through to his room only to find it a mess too. “Sunshine?”

The smell of her was stronger, she had to be there somewhere. The scent of her was almost enough to make him dizzy. He shook his head and looked around the room. “Sunshine.”

A small noise from the other side of the room got his attention. Walking toward the bed he frowned. “Sunshine? Is that you sweetheart?”

“Jim.” She whined from the floor between the bed and the wall. 

He stopped and looked down at her. Every article of clothing Leonard had was on the floor in a sort of nest. She was laying in the middle of it in nothing but one of Leonard’s sleep shirts. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tears streaming down her face. His heart ached to see her like that. Both him and Leonard would move heaven and earth just to make her smile. 

* * *

You looked up at him with tears in your eyes, every cell in your body longing to be close to Leonard. Aching to be touched by him, the very scent of him intensifying the desire to be in his arms. “Bring him back.” You couldn’t help how pitiful you sounded and you had moved well beyond caring. 

Jim sat down on the bed beside you and brushed the back of his finger over your cheek. “You know I would if I could sweetheart. But he’s stuck down there until at least tomorrow.”

The tears spilled from your eyes and you laid your head in his lap. “Please Jim!”

“Sunshine, I can’t.”

You whimpered and your lower lip trembled. “Please…”

He sighed and shook his head. “Sunshine…”

“Help me Jim. Please.” You pleaded, staring up at him.

* * *

He shifted a little in his seat,  “Sunshine I’m not sure what I can do. His boundaries…” 

_Rule #1: No sex._

“I know, but nothing else worked. I tried…”

He looked around and spotted the tip of the spotted dick peeking out from under the pile of clothes. “ _Nothing_ worked?”

She shook her head and slipped her hand in his. “Please Jim, at least hold me?”

Leonard didn’t mind the videos and cuddles on the couch, so surely he wouldn’t mind this. He smiled a little and nodded. “If that will help.” He kicked his shoes off and moved up to the head of the bed. 

She crawled up on the bed beside him and he put an arm around her. She squirmed beside him trying to get comfortable. Sighing she looked at him, “Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we lay down?”

What would Leonard say?  _No sex._  But Sunshine needs him and he’s not there.  _If anything happens, take care of her._ Did this count?

He sighed and slid down in the bed and she slid down with him, draping herself over him. He wasn’t Leonard but he did seem to be helping, at least a little. She nuzzled his shoulder and he turned his head toward her. Her scent was wonderful but seemed to make his head swim. He shifted beneath her, the heat radiating from her body was making his uniform uncomfortably hot.

“Sunshine?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Can I take my uniform off?”

She pulled herself off of him and he slipped out of the bed. He pulled his shirt off and removed his pants before laying back down beside her in nothing but his underwear and undershirt. She rubbed her hand across his stomach and up his chest, pulling his shirt up just a little and she snuggled back up beside him. He rubbed his thumb over her shoulder and laid his head on hers. His fingers tingling from the touch.

“Jim?”

“What is it Sunshine?”

She lifted her head a little to look at him. “I really wish Leonard was here.”

“Me too, but he’ll be back soon.”

“Not soon enough…”

“What do you mean?”

She ran her fingertips lightly over the exposed skin of his stomach, “Jim…please…you know I wouldn’t ask.” 

The way she said his name…her fingers against his skin…his whole body was tingling…what would Leonard say?  _If anything happens, take care of her._

He nodded, “I promised Leonard I would take care of you.”

She swung a leg over him and pulled herself up so she was straddling his hips. Reaching down she grabbed the hem of the thin t-shirt and pulled it off over her head. He bit back a groan and she grinned. “Exactly how are you going to take care of me Jim?”

She shifted and he could feel how wet she was through his boxer-briefs. Her hands slid under his shirt and he rubbed a hand over her thigh. “How would you like me to take care of you?”

She took his hand and placed it on her breast, “What have you dreamed of Jim? What do you think of while you watch me with him?”

With a growl he grabbed a hold of her and flipped her onto her back. “The softness of your skin, the warmth of your lips against mine, the noises you make…” He slipped off the bed again and pulled his shirt off adding it to the pile of clothes on the floor. She rolled over on her side and pulled his underwear down below his hips. His cock sprang free and she wrapped her fingers around him.

A few minutes later he slipped back onto the bed behind her and wrapped and arm around her waist. His cock pressed against her ass and slid between her cheeks. She shifted a little and lifted her leg up and back over his. He paused and shook his head. “Sunshine….”

“It’s okay Jim,  _please_?” 

 _If anything happens, take care of her._  He took a deep breath lining himself up and eased the tip of his cock into her, his hand sliding over her hip as he slowly entered her. She leaned her head back on his shoulder and groaned softly. He kissed the marks at the base of her neck and worked his way up to her ear. She gasped as he suddenly snapped his hips against her burying himself completely in her. She reached a hand back and dug her nails into his hip. “Fuck!”

He stilled inside her, “You okay?”

She nodded and turned her head, “Leonard’s never gotten that deep…”

“Oh.” He shifted his hips and pulled back but she dug her nails into his hip. “That’s not a bad thing Jim. In fact…It feels fantastic.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and gave a few short experimental thrusts. She whined softly and let out a faint moan with each thrust. He groaned and thrust faster and harder, his hands roaming her body, his fingers touching every inch of her smooth skin, his lips kissing her neck softly. She reached a hand back and pulled his head closer capturing his lips with hers. The warmth of her body against his and the smell that only seemed to be getting stronger drove him closer and closer to the edge. 

She pulled away from the kiss, “Just let go Jim,” she said breathlessly.

He pulled out almost all the way before slamming his hips against hers with a groan as she clenched around him. With a low growl his cock swelled and he came inside her. He wrapped his arm around her and buried his face in her hair. “Sunshine…”

She sighed and smiled back at him. “I love you too Jim.”

Closing his eyes he nuzzled his face against her neck, “I don’t suppose we can keep this from Leonard can we?”

She shook her head and laughed, “He’d know anyway.”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, he would.” He shifted back and she grabbed his hand.

“Stay.”

“Sunshine, I have to get back…”

She shook her head, “Stay.” She said more firmly.

“I can’t,” he pulled back slightly and frowned.

“Jim, you aren’t going anywhere.”

He tried again and whimpered. “What– what’s going on? Why can’t I…? Sunshine?”

She reached over and cupped his face in her hand, brushing her thumb over his cheek, “Sweetheart, you know what this is. You’ve seen Leonard do this to me many times.”

“But I’m not… _I can’t_ …I don’t understand…”

“I can’t tell you why or how. You just have to stay and try not to injure either of us.”

He swallowed and nodded, “Okay,” he said quietly burying his face in her hair again trying to fight the rising feeling of panic. What would Leonard say? 

* * *

It had been a long week and Leonard wanted nothing more than to take a shower and settle in with his two favorite people. Unfortunately he was detained by Spock. Something about an emergency in the medbay that the nursing staff had well in hand. Leonard stepped out of the lift onto deck five grumbling about a green blooded hobgoblin but no sooner had he stepped out of the lift than he smelled it. Or more accurately…smelled her. 

“Dammit, she wasn’t supposed to have her heat until next week. Why didn’t Jim mention this?” he muttered to himself as he walked quickly down the hall to their shared quarters. Keying in the code the door slid open and he looked around. The place was a mess but no sign of her. “If she’s not here and she wasn’t in medbay…” He glanced at the bathroom door. “She must be in there.” He stepped over to the bathroom door and hit the button on the panel next to it. The door slid open to reveal and empty bathroom. “Hmm, only one other place she would be.” The door to Jim’s room slid open and the scent of her washed over him, but hers wasn’t the only scent.

He stepped over the the partition between the bedroom and the living space and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. “Don’t tell me I missed all the fun?”

Jim yelped and pulled himself as close to her as he could get, which wasn’t far as he was already flush against her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Leonard, could you get me a glass of water?”

He nodded silently and stepped over to the table where a half full pitcher and glasses had been left. He pour two glasses of water and carried them back to the bedroom. Handing one to her he looked at Jim. “Thirsty?”

Jim peered at him and nodded sheepishly. Leonard handed him the second glass and sat down on the foot of the bed. “So I don’t guess I have to ask what the two of you have been doing while I was gone.”

Jim almost choked on his water. After his coughing fit subsided he looked at Leonard, “I swear it was just the once! She was desperate! You weren’t due back until tomorrow!”

Leonard nodded, “True.” he reached over and ran a finger over the place where they were joined together. Jim yelped again and buried his face in the pillows. “I’m impressed Jim, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

She grinned and looked over at Leonard, “Technically it’s in me darling.”

“I see that. It also looks like you should be able to pull out now Jim.” 

Jim shook his head, “Uh-uh.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, “Care to explain?”

“No.” Jim said into the pillow. 

“I would say you were acting like a child but…” 

She reached back and patted Jim’s arm. “If Leonard says you can pull out then I trust his judgment. It won’t hurt.”

Jim whimpered and Leonard stood to his feet. “Jim, we need to talk and I would rather not do it like this.”

Looking up at his boyfriend Jim took a deep breath and carefully pulled away from her, his knot slipping free easily. She moved off the bed and grabbed a t-shirt from the pile beside the bed. Slipping it on she walked over and wrapped her arms around Leonard’s waist. Jim pulled his knees up and stayed on the bed not looking at either of them. 

“Jim?” Leonard said softly as he reached out and placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Talk to me.”

Jim shook his head.

“I think he’s afraid you’re mad at him,” she suggested as she released her hold on the brunette.

“Is that what it is Jim?” 

“No sex…” Jim said quietly, “Your one rule…and I broke it.”

Leonard sighed and laid down on the bed next to him. “Jim, I’m not mad,” he said, rubbing a hand on his boyfriend’s arm. “I want you to talk to me.”

After a few moments Jim rolled over and wrapped his arms around Leonard, “Promise you aren’t mad?”

Leonard stroked Jim’s hair and smiled, “I promise.”

The bathroom door slid shut behind them and Leonard and Jim laid on the bed in silence for a while until Jim finally found his voice again. “What happened to me? I’ve never done that before…”

“Well for one thing, you are usually on the receiving end, but you’re right. This isn’t exactly normal for a beta. You aren’t just any beta though. You’re my beta, you’re my boyfriend.”

“Do you know what happened to me?”

“I did.”

Jim frowned and looked up at him, “What do you mean?”

“That serum you’ve been taking to enhance your sense of smell? It seems that with prolonged use it can have certain side-effects.”

Jim pulled away from him and sat up, “What kind of side-effects?”

“Well,” Leonard sat up, “Apparently it screwed with your genetic makeup and gave you an alpha dick.”

“So what does that mean?”

“I’m not sure Jim. It’s not exactly been tested and it’s not readily available to the masses. I don’t know what else it might do. I think it’s time you stop using it.”

“I haven’t used it since the mission started.”

“That was a year ago Jim…Why didn’t you tell me?”

Jim shrugged, “I don’t know. I just got busy?”

“Well I guess I ought to tell you that I actually noticed you were…changing?”

Jim frowned and stood up, “You knew this would happen?”

“I didn’t exactly expect you to be fucking Sunshine when it happened. I was really hoping I would be here for you when it did,  _if_  it did. I knew you would be freaked out if it did and I knew if I told you and nothing happened you’d freak out.”

“So what’s next?”

Leonard shook his head, “I’m not entirely sure Jim. I think a good place to start would be cleaning up this mess. It looks like I won’t have anything to wear until I get the laundry done.”

Jim walked around the bed and wrapped his arms around Leonard’s neck, “Sounds good to me. There’s something I’ve been wanting to try anyway.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow, “You really still want me to do that? Even after what just happened?”

Jim nodded, “Yes.”

“Let’s clean up and we’ll talk about it. Baby steps Jim, baby steps.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jim settled in on the couch next to Sunshine and reached for the bowl of popcorn. Shifting the bowl into his lap she pulled away from him and snarled her nose pulling her shirt up to cover her nose. He looked over at her. “Something wrong?”

“Popcorn smells awful. Did you burn it?”

“Chef made it the same as always.”

“It smells horrible Jim.”

He frowned and set the bowl aside. “I’m sorry.” He held an arm out to her and she snuggled back up against him with her head resting on his shoulder. His thumb rubbing small circles on her arm while the video played she smiled and sighed. Not five minutes later she jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Jim stopped the video and leaned forward on the couch looking toward the open bathroom door. “You okay Sunshine?”

The toilet flushed and the sound of running water reached his ears. “I’m fine.”

“He stood to his feet and walked to the door. “You sure?”

She nodded and turned to him. “I’m sure. I think it was just a bad piece of fruit or something. It tasted a little off this morning.”

“Did you go see Bones?”

“I didn’t want to bother him and it passed pretty quickly.”

Jim crossed his arms. “Doesn’t seem like it passed to me.”

“The popcorn made me nauseous that’s all.” She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Have you eaten anything today?”

She shrugged and laid her head on his chest. “I’ve been drinking water and I tried to eat some crackers; couldn’t keep much down.”

He rubbed a hand over her back, “I should take you to him. He’ll be mad you didn’t go see him earlier.”

She groaned and her grip on his waist tightened. He sighed and shook his head, there was something else that he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. There was a faint new smell a slight sweetness…

“Sunshine?”

“Mhmm?”

“Are you…are you pregnant?”

She released her grip on him and he stepped back, slipping a finger under her chin and lifting it slightly. “Sunshine?”

Looking into his eyes she shook her head. “I don’t—I don’t know.”

“Do you want to go see him and find out?” His heart was racing and he was trying to stay calm but all he wanted to do was pick her up and carry her all the way to the medbay. He stood and waited while she thought.

After what seemed like an eternity she nodded. “Yes.”

Smiling he put his other arm around her and lead her to the door, “It’ll be okay Sunshine. We’re ready for this.”

* * *

Ten minutes later you were sitting next to Jim on a biobed in the medbay anxiously twisting your hands. The three of you had discussed this. You’d all agreed you wanted a baby, but that was just talk. This was reality. Jim reached over and placed a hand over yours. Was he right? Were you ready for this? The Enterprise was in the middle of her five year mission and you were going to have a baby on board.

“Sunshine? Jim? What are you two doing here? Is everything alright?” Leonard asked as he approached your little corner of the medbay.

You looked up and opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. Jim gave your hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at Leonard. “Sunshine wasn’t feeling so hot this morning…”

Leonard stepped toward you and placed a hand on your forehead. “Don’t feel warm. Your color isn’t bad. Does anything hurt?”

You shook your head and looked up at him. “Leonard…”

“Let me get my tricorder and we’ll get to the bottom of this.” He turned around and you grabbed his hand.

“Leonard, wait.” He turned back and looked at you. That look in his eyes, the look that showed how worried he was about those he loved. You smiled, “I’m alright. I…we, just wanted to check something.”

Leonard frowned and shook his head. “Check what?”

Jim stood up and put a hand on Leonard’s shoulder. “You might want to sit down for this Bones.”

Looking between the two of you he sighed and settled on the bed beside you. “Check what Sunshine? What’s going on?”

“We think I might be pregnant.”

* * *

Of all the things running through his mind that was the last thing he expected to hear. It was something they’d been talking about for a while but he hadn’t really thought about it becoming a reality. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. There was something different about her. Why hadn’t he noticed it before? He could kick himself for not seeing it.

“Let me get my tricorder and we’ll find out for sure okay?”

She nodded and he slid off the bed. He didn’t need the tricorder. He knew. They were right. He grabbed the tricorder from the table anyway and flipped it open. Jim sat back down beside her and took her hand in his while Leonard ran the scan.

Looking at the little screen his mind raced and his heart did a little flip. She was pregnant.

“Bones?”

So many things to do, so many things that could go wrong… Nothing would go wrong. He would see to it. He had to see to it.

“Leonard?”

He looked up to see them both staring at him and he shook his head. “Sorry.” He said smiling as he set the tricorder down. “It looks like we’re going to be parents.”

Two months later Leonard sat on the foot of Jim’s bed staring at the floor. Twins. They were having twins. A few hours ago he had been excited about it but after she left the medbay with Jim and he returned to his office the news sank in. Twins. She was having twins. Without running tests he couldn’t be completely sure but he just knew they were Jim’s. Jim had been the one to see it not him.

The door opened and Jim walked in. He headed straight to his closet as he pulled off his uniform. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants he pulled them on before walking over to his boyfriend and giving him a peck on the cheek. “Busy day.”

Leonard nodded and got to his feet. “Yeah.” He pulled the covers back and climbed in the bed. Facing the wall he felt the bed shift behind him and Jim reached over and put an arm around his waist.

“Not tonight Jim.”

“Everything okay Bones?”

“Fine. Just not in the mood.”

“Don’t lie to me. What’s wrong?”

Leonard sighed and rolled over on his back. Jim was laying beside him propped up on one arm, his intense blue eyes searching. “It’s stupid.”

“Let me be the judge of that. Tell me.”

Leonard stared up at the ceiling not wanting to see those eyes staring back at him. “Twins. She’s having twins.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?”

“They aren’t mine Jim. They’re yours. They couldn’t be mine… You were with her. You took care of her.”

“Oh Leonard,” he said quietly. “This has been eating at you for a while hasn’t it?”

Leonard nodded and closed his eyes. He felt Jim shift beside him and suddenly he was blanketed by the warm body of his boyfriend. Jim’s head resting on his chest he couldn’t help but inhale his scent.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Hmmm.”

“I thought they were yours. When you said she was pregnant I was happy for you both but I was kind of jealous. The two of you had something that I wasn’t a part of and it affected me more than I thought it would.”

Leonard opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jim. “We could always find out.”

Jim lifted his head and looked up at him. “Do you want to?”

Leonard ran his hand up Jim’s back and shook his head. “No. I just want her to be happy and all of them to be healthy. That’s all that matters.”

Jim laid his head back on Leonard’s chest, “Just promise me you’ll talk to me about things like this in the future.”

Leonard smiled, “Yeah. I will.”


	3. Chapter 3

_“Captain’s Log, Stardate 2263.2. Today is our 966th day in deep space - A little under three years into our five year mission. The more time we spend out here, the harder it is to tell where one day ends and the next one begins. It can be a challenge to feel grounded, when even the gravity is artificial. But well, we do what we can to make it feel like home…._

_The Enterprise is scheduled for re-provisioning stop at Yorktown, the Federation’s newest most advanced starbase. Perhaps a break from routine will offer up some respite from the mysteries of the unknown.”_

Nine hundred and sixty six days.

His birthday was coming up.

The anniversary of his father’s death.

He was almost a year older than his dad had been on the day he died. 

The twins were due any day and it hadn’t been easy. The pregnancy was fine but both he and Leonard had had their struggles with it. After their conversation the day they found out it was twins they had moved on. Leonard was his usual grumpy self and Jim was all smiles, but that had only lasted for a little while. 

Leonard had become even more protective of Sunshine than he was before and Jim couldn’t seem to shake the feeling of dread. He was still happy that they were going to be parents but there was always that feeling. The closer it got to their due date the worse the feeling was. 

After the disaster with the Teenaxi he changed into a clean uniform and headed for the bar. He really needed a drink. 

Bones found him. He always did. Of course he wasn’t hard to find. The ship seemed to get smaller each day. Bones also seemed to know just what was bothering him. With one exception.

“Okay Jim. Spill. What aren’t you telling me?”

“I submitted for a transfer.” He said looking into his drink.

“You did what?”

“I submitted for a transfer.” he repeated flatly.

“Why the hell would you do a thing like that? You don’t really want to leave the Enterprise.”

“You know why I did it. I can’t do this Bones. I can’t do what my father did…”

“Jim.” 

They were cut off by Sulu requesting Jim on the bridge. Jim was glad to have a distraction even if it was brief. Disembarking the ship and stepping into the station he headed to headquarters to check in and receive his rooming assignment. Leonard took Sunshine to medical to get checked out and tour the facilities while they waited.  

Taking the lift up to the top floor Jim leans against the wall, his mind racing. All the things he’d heard about his father. The stories he’d heard about the day he was born. His mother never speaking of it. The doors slid open and he stepped into the large living space of their temporary home. His appointment with the Commodore was sooner than he would have liked but there was nothing he could do about it. Changing out of his duty uniform and into the starbase uniform hanging in the closet, he headed back to the lift. 

The door opened and Leonard and Sunshine stepped inside. “Glad we caught you Jim. I’d like a word before you go.”

He shook his head, “Sorry Bones, I have to go see the Commodore.”

“I just wanted you to know that whatever happens…whatever decision you make, I’m with you.”

She slipped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “We’re with you Jim.”

* * *

Jim left to go meet with Commodore Paris leaving Leonard and you to settle in. A couple hours later Leonard’s comm went off. He pulled it out and flipped it open. 

_“We have a mission Bones. It’s a rescue. I need everyone back.”_

“A rescue? Where?”

_“Other side of the nebula. We’re the only chance these people have. Enterprise is the only ship that can get through.”_

“Right. Do you have any idea…” Leonard asked glancing over at you.

_“It’s a simple rescue Bones. We won’t be gone long. I’m headed back now. How’s our girl?”_

You reached over and took the comm from Leonard. “I feel like a whale and you two are about to leave me! How do you think I am Jim?”

_“I’m sorry Sunshine, but we’re the only ones that can do it.”_

You sighed, you knew Jim well enough to know he didn’t want to go but he had to help. It was just a part of who he was. “I heard. I know if there was any other way you wouldn’t leave.”

_“I’ll talk to you both when I get there okay?”_

“Okay.”  You closed the comm and passed it back to Leonard before walking over to the couch and falling into the plush cushions. Leonard sat at the opposite end of the couch and you turned placing your feet in his lap. He smiled and began lightly massaging your feet and ankles. A few minutes later the door opened behind you and Jim walked in. 

“Sunshine? There’s a couple of people I’d like you to meet.” He gestured behind him and Hikaru walked in carrying a little girl, another man at his side.

“Leonard, Sunshine, this is Hikaru’s husband Ben and their little girl Demora.” 

“Hello Ben, It’s nice to finally meet you. Hikaru talks about you all the time.”

“I didn’t want to leave you here all alone so I asked Ben if he would mind staying with you ‘til we get back.”

Leonard turned and smiled, “That’s the best idea you’ve had in awhile Jim.”

They left shortly after that. Jim changed back into his duty uniform and off they went leaving you in the penthouse with Ben and Demora. As miserable as you were you had to admit that having her there was kind of nice. She was a sweet child made you wish your own babies were there already. You couldn’t wait to hold them close and take care of them. 

Standing at the large window as darkness fell over the station you rubbed your hands over your belly. You smiled and sighed. “Come home soon boys…”

The next morning you were lying awake in bed trying to stay calm. Your water broke while you had been getting ready for bed and you’d been having contractions ever since. 

Leonard and Jim had left. 

The twins were coming early. 

You were alone in a new place without anything to comfort you. 

The idea that they might miss the babies birth was becoming more and more real as the night wore on. Ben poked his head in just as a particularly strong contraction hit. 

“Ben…” You said as you reached a hand out to him.  

He kneeled beside the bed and held your hand until it passed. “We should get you to medical.”

You shook your head, “I’m not going without them.”

“We really should get you there. They can meet us when they get back…”

“No. I’m not going without them.”

He shook his head, “Alright. Is there anything I can get for you?”

You wanted Leonard. You needed Leonard. You wanted the warmth of him surrounding you, telling you how great you were doing. You wanted his hand in yours. 

You wanted Jim. You needed him too. The way he always took care of you, you wanted him by your side helping you through the pain. 

Tearfully you looked up at Ben. “Can you get Jim’s uniform for me? The one he wore yesterday…”

Ben smiled and nodded, “I’ll be right back.”

He stood to his feet and disappeared into the closet. When he returned with the grey and gold uniform you balled it up and held it close. His scent was barely there but it was better than nothing. Closing your eyes you inhaled the scent and tried to calm the rising sense of panic. What if they didn’t make it back in time? What if something happened to them? What if….

Ben sat down on the bed beside you. “Breathe…You need to breathe…” 

You nodded and held tight to Jim’s uniform, the only piece of either of them that you had. Ben sat with you for a couple of hours before the sound of little feet reached your ears. “Chichi?”

He looked over and smiled at the sleepy eyed little girl. “Morning sweetie, are you hungry?”

She nodded and held on tight to her stuffed ship. “Can I have some milk?”

Ben turned to you, “I’m going to go get her settled and I’ll be right back okay? Call me if you need  _anything_.” You nodded as he stood to his feet and took his little girl by the hand. 

She looked over her shoulder at you while they walked to the door, “Chichi? Is Miss Sunshine going to be okay?” 

The door closed behind them and you were alone. Closing your eyes and tightly clutching Jim’s uniform tears streamed down your face, they would have stayed if they could. What if something happened to them? Why weren’t they back yet? 

By early afternoon the contractions were increasing in intensity and frequency. They still weren’t back and you couldn’t hold off much longer and you knew it. The babies were coming whether they were there or not. An alarm sounded and Ben rushed in.

_“Please proceed to designated safety zones immediately.”_

“What is it Ben? What’s going on?”

He shook his head and Demora ran in behind him. “Chichi!”

Scooping her up, he held her close. “It’ll be okay Mora. I’ve got you.”

Breathing hard you reached for your com and flipped it open, “Jim! Leonard?!” There was nothing but dead air on the other end. Ben crossed the room and hit the panel next to the wall of windows dropping the shades and plunging the room in darkness. The lights come up and you shook your head. “What’s going on Ben?”

“I don’t know, but there’s no way we can move you. We’re staying right here until those babies get here. I’ve sent for medical but I’m not sure they’ll get here with the red alert in progress.”

Shortly after that there was a loud noise from the direction of the city center. Ben’s grip on Demora tightened and his eyes were glued to you. The comm slipped from your hand and you cried out as another contraction hit you. Tears streaming down your face you fell back on the pillows emotionally and physically exhausted.

Ben took Demora into the living room and set her on the couch with her stuffed ship. “Mora, I need you to stay in here okay? If you need me just call me alright?”

Forty five minutes later the lift doors opened and Jim and Leonard dragged themselves inside. Demora jumped off the couch and ran over to them. “Mister Jim!”

He smiled and patted her on the back. “Hey Demora. Where’s your daddy?”

She pointed to the bedroom door. “With Miss Sunshine. She’s having a baby.”

* * *

Leonard turned white as a sheet and looked at Jim, both of them wide eyed. Leonard was the first to move and he ran to the door jamming his finger on the panel, the door slid open and he was greeted by the sound of distress. His heart stopped when he saw her lying on the bed tears running down her face, a uniform clutched in her hands. Ben looked up and gave them a relieved smile. “They’re here.”

She looked over at the door and sobbed, reaching a hand out to him. He rushed to her side with Jim right behind him. “Oh Sunshine, I’m so sorry.”

She smiled at him and cupped his face in her hand. “You didn’t know. None of us did.”

He smile faded and her hand slipped from his face, she gripped his uniform as she cried out. Leonard looked at Jim. “I need to take a look.”

Jim nodded silently and kicked off his shoes. Once her grip relaxed Leonard pulled back the blanket covering her and positioned himself at her feet. Jim slipped onto the bed behind her and brushed her damp hair off her forehead. 

“We’re here for you Sunshine. We’ve got you.” He said quietly looking down at her.

Leonard lifted the hem of her gown and his eyes darted up to Jim. “I hope you’re ready, cause you’re about to be a dad.” He turned to Ben, “I need towels, lots of towels, and a medkit.”

Ben nodded and ran out of the room. Leonard looked up at Jim and Sunshine. “Sweetheart, there’s no time to get you to medical. We’re going to have to do this here.”

She nodded, “I know. I’m just glad you made it.”

“Me too sweetheart, me too.”

Ben ran back in with an armful of towels and the emergency medkit. Leonard opened the kit and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. Slipping a pair of gloves on he turned back to her. “I’m gonna need you to push sweetheart. I know you’re tired but we have to get these babies out. Okay?”

She nodded and reached for Jim’s hand. He shifted her slightly in his lap and took both of her hands in his. “I’m right here Sunshine.” She took a breath as her next contraction hit and pushed. 

Leonard smiled, “Keep going. You got this Sunshine.”

She squeezed Jim’s hands, Leonard glanced up at him and knew he’d have to deal with his injuries later, but Jim didn’t care at the moment and Leonard had bigger things to focus on. She fell back against Jim panting. 

“You’re doing great, I’m going to need you to do that again…”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before she was pushing again. Before he knew it he was holding a brand new baby in his arms. He smiled down at the tiny baby with a head full of dark hair and a tear slid down his cheek. “It’s a girl.” he said looking up at Jim and Sunshine. “We have a baby girl.”

Jim laughed, “I knew it. I told you we’d have a girl.”

Leonard passed the baby over to Ben who laid her on a towel on the bed beside them and started cleaning her up. Sunshine looked over at the tiny baby and gave Jim’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Might be the first thing you’ve ever been right about.”

He shook his head and looked at Leonard. “What are you smirking about?”

“Nothing Jim. Okay Sweetheart let’s get baby number two out so we can meet ‘em.”

Twenty minutes later Leonard was handing their newly arrived son and daughter to their mother. Turning he smiled at Ben. “Thank you for staying with her and thank you for helping out.”

“It was my pleasure. I should take Demora and go find Hikaru. I’m sure he’s probably worried about us.”

“I think you’ll find he’s already found Demora. He was right behind us when we got here.”

Ben nodded and left the room. Leonard turned back to his little family with a smile. It didn’t matter which of them was the father. The events of the last two days were all but forgotten as he looked at Jim beaming down at Sunshine and the babies and the happy but exhausted new mother. Leonard picked up his comm and called medical to inform them their services would not be required before he called Uhura. 

“Could you do us a favor?”

_“Does it have anything to do with your new arrivals?”_

“Ben told you.”

_“Actually, Ben told Hikaru who told Chekov who practically ran through the streets telling everyone he saw.”_

“Of course he did.”

_“What do you need me to bring you?”_

“We need a crib, and diapers, and clothes…”

_“So basically everything?”_

“Yeah.”

_“I’ll get some of the girls and we’ll take care of everything. You just enjoy your babies.”_

“Thank you.” He flipped the comm closed and climbed up on the bed beside Sunshine. Jim slipped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Leonard wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled up to him. “I’m really sorry we weren’t here…”

“I know. You couldn’t help it though. You had to go.”

Jim reappeared in the bathroom door and Leonard shook his head. The less she knew the better, at least for now. He reached over and rubbed his thumb lightly over his daughter’s forehead. “What are we going to name them?”

“Have any suggestions?”

He kissed her on the forehead, “How about Joanna?”

She smiled at her daughter and nodded, “I like it. I think it suits her.”

Jim walked back over to the bed, “May I?”

“Their your children too.”

He grinned broadly and took the bundle containing their son, “He kinda looks like me when I was a baby.”

“You still need to call her you know.”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, I’ll do it tomorrow. I think we all could use some sleep.”

Leonard looked between the two small bundles, “Not sure that’s gonna happen any time soon Jim.”

The blonde looked up and smiled, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” he said quietly. 

Looking down at Sunshine he realized she had drifted off. Carefully he took Joanna and cradled her in his arm while keeping his other arm around Sunshine. 

Later that afternoon Uhura showed up with most of Leonard’s nurses and more baby stuff than he knew what to do with but they assured him he would need. Ben and Hikaru came along to help set things up while Chekov played with Demora and cooed over the babies. Jim refused to give up their son to anyone but Sunshine. 

They took turns helping her with the babies throughout the night and Leonard wasn’t sure either baby was in the crib for longer than five minutes at a time. When morning came Leonard slipped into the kitchen and made Jim’s favorite breakfast foods before carrying the tray into the bedroom. Jim was sitting on the bed beside Sunshine holding their son while she fed Joanna. Leonard smiled, “Good morning.”

“Wondered where you’d gotten to.” Jim said looking up at him. “What all this?”

Leonard shrugged, “I heard it was somebody’s birthday and thought I’d make him breakfast in bed. If I can tear him away from a baby that is.”

Jim looked down at the sleeping bundle in his arms and then back at Leonard. “Don’t suppose I could convince you to feed me could I?”

“You’ve got two perfectly good hands and the baby isn’t going anywhere.”

Jim sighed and nodded, “Alright.” Standing to his feet he walked over to the crib and gently placed the baby inside.

“After breakfast you should call her. She’ll be excited to hear the news.”

* * *

He knew Leonard was right. Leonard was always right. Jim just didn’t like his birthday. It had always been a bittersweet occasion and they had never really celebrated it. Winona had tried once to throw him a big party but he’d heard her crying in her room afterward and told her he didn’t like parties anyway. He set his dishes in the sink and looked over at the comm station in the corner of the living room. It had been awhile since he had talked to her, in fact he hadn’t even told her about the twins. 

Sitting down at the desk he punched in his request and sent it off to the communications hub. He sat there staring at the wall waiting to be put through to earth. He didn’t even know if she would he home and he really didn’t want to talk to uncle Frank. 

_“Jim?”_

He blinked and looked at the monitor. She still had the same blonde hair and the same green eyes, she hadn’t changed a bit since he last saw her. “Hi mom.”

_“You okay Jim?”_

“I’m fine. Just calling to say we’re all okay and I miss you.”

_“Happy birthday son.”_

“Thanks mom.”

_“How is everyone? The baby should be due soon right?”_

Jim smiled, “Yeah, that’s actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about.”

The door of the bedroom opened and Leonard walked in with both babies in his arms. Jim stood and took their son before returning to his seat. “Mom, I’d like to introduce you to your new grandson.” Jim raised him up and shifted the blanket so she could see him better. 

 _“He’s beautiful Jim. He looks just like you.”_  she said as a tear slipped down her cheek. 

“He was born yesterday and I just can’t put him down.”

_“You’re going to be great dad. He’d be so proud of you sweetheart.”_

Jim nodded and choked back tears. “There’s something I haven’t told you.” He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and nodded to Leonard. The brunette stepped over beside him and leaned down a little. 

“Hello Mrs. Kirk. This is our Joanna.”

_“Joanna? Is she…”_

“Your granddaughter.”

_“They’re gorgeous. I can’t wait to meet them.”_

Jim glanced at Leonard and took a deep breath. “We might be able to arrange that mom. You see we’ll be staying on at Yorktown for a while so if you wanted to come out…”

_“I would love to Jim. I’ll make arrangements and be there as soon as I can. It’s been far too long since I’ve been able to hold my boy close to me.”_

“I love you too mom.” The baby in his arms squirmed and crinkled his little face. “Looks like Someone is ready for his mommy time. I better get him to her.”

_“Jim? You never told me what you named him.”_

“George David. After his grandfathers.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Demora calls Ben translates to “father”. 


End file.
